Nada es para siempre
by Mausy
Summary: fic yaoi y un poco triste si quieren saber de quienes se tratan entren y lean


**NADA DURA PARA SIEMPRE**

**ADVERTENCIA:** fic completamente yaoi asi que los homofobicos fuera de aquí. Ha y lemon.

Mientras miraba por la ventana a un punto fijo que ni siquiera existía, sentía que su alma, su corazón y su cuerpo se despedazaban lentamente; mientras se preguntaba como por que su vida era tan gris, tan simple y analizaba como su perfecto mundo de cristal se había roto y como su vida había dado un giro de 360° en solo 6 meses; en estos momentos lo tenia todo y aunque no le faltaba nada se sentía vació, aunque tenia a su alrededor familiares y amigos que lo querían, él se sentía solo, vulnerable.

Necesitaba alguien que estuviese a su lado, que lo abrazara, acariciara y besara que le de una palabra de consuelo o un consejo si lo necesitaba y aunque sabia el nombre de la persona que él quisiera fuera su consuelo sabia que era imposible enfrentarlo y decirle lo que estaba sintiendo.

-Quisiera tenerte a mi lado, sentirme tuyo, protegido – en su rostro apareció una sonrisa melancólica, recordando como toda aquella muestra de afecto y protección fueron falsas, pero en realidad no le importaba lo perdonaría una y mil veces si el le pidiera que volvieran porque lo amaba, lo necesitaba como al agua y al aire para poder vivir, para poder recuperar la persona que era antes.

Se removió un poco en su asiento despegando su vista de la ventana, para mirar al frente simulando que prestaba un poco de atención a la tediosa clase de historia. Historia ja si por esto todo había comenzado cruzo sus brazos sobre la mesa para recostarse un poco en el asiento y así volver a sus pensamientos.

"_se que aunque llore y te pida que regreses no lo harás, estas tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos; no sabes cuanto daño me hace el verte diario, pensar en ti todo el día y en las noches cuando logro dormir solo sueño con tigo que esto es una pesadilla y que revivimos aquellos momentos que al parecer solo yo tengo en mi memoria"_

FLASH BACK

Ring, ring... (No se me ocurrió otro sonido)

Hola

Kuni? Puedo ir a tu casa para estudiar historia?

Cuando?

Esta noche. Claro si tú puedes.

Esta noche – lo pensó un momento – si puedo pero espero que sea solo a estudiar.

Claro estoy allá en media hora.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Estaba sentado entre las piernas de su capitán ahora novio, mientras con sus ojos adormilados seguía la lectura que hacia el mayor, no pudo aguantar quedarse quieto tanto tiempo y comenzó con su nariz a hacerle cosquillas al de lentes en el cuello a la vez que debaja suaves besitos que recorrían la zona de esta área del cuerpo mientras se dirigía al hombro pero la molesta camisa se lo impedía al igual que la voz del chico sobre el cual estaba sentido que había interrumpido su lectura para hablarle calmadamente

Fuji por teléfono me dijiste que venias a estudiar y en verdad lo necesitas.

Lo siento Kuni-chan es que no me puedo concentrar – decía mientras lamía el lóbulo de la oreja del mayor.

Syusuke para ya tenemos que estudiar – decía mientras el aludido lamía su cuello y bajaba lenta y tuortosamente la mano a su entrepierna.

De verdad quieres que pare – comento el castaño mientras se encargaba de desabotonar la camisa – porque no estas siendo muy convincente o si no dime que hacen tus manos bajo mi camisa? – pregunto con un tono juguetón en la voz.

El mayor al fin se rindió tirando el libro a un lado y tomando el rostro del menor para acercarlo y darle un beso mientras con sus dedos rozaba provocativamente su espalda, por otro lado syu-chan terminaba de quitar los botones restantes de la camisa del capitán y rompiendo el beso, bajo por el cuello de este dando pequeños besos y lametazos por donde su lengua pasara, llegando a sus pezones los cuales succionaba y mordisqueaba a lo cual el mayor tiro su cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando de las atenciones que su pequeño novio le brindaba.

-ahhhh, ahhhhhhh sus ojos se nublaban del placer.

Fuji siguió bajando por el marcado abdomen de tezuka, el cual devoraba como si fuese un majar que le daban por primera vez y jamás lo volviese a probar en su vida, quito los pantalones y los odiosos boxers que le impedían llegar a su objetivo, saco el miembro y lo metió en su boca por completo succionándolo sintiendo como este se endurecía al contacto con su lengua, lo saco y comenzó a lamerlo desde la base hasta la punto deteniéndose en esta y chupándola como si fuera un helado lo que estaba comiendo.

ahhhh si , así ahhhhhhhh mas , ahhhhhhhh que haces? do-donde aprendis-te eso – decia entrecortadamente.

Demasiada televisión y muchas noches de insomnio – respondió el genio dejando el miembro para enfocarse en los testículos – "_demasiadas palabras para ti en una sola frase no, capitán"_- pensó este pero sin prestarle mucha importancia siguió consu trabajo mientras con su mano masturbaba con frenesí el miembro de su koi.

Mmmmmmm realmente eres muy bueno – decia kunimitsu entre gemidos mientras revolvía el cabello del castaño – syu-chan para – dijo cuando sintió que el momento cumbre llegaría pronto.

Se levanto del sofá y en un movimiento un poco brusco tumbo al menor en esta juntando sus labios, para quitar las pocas prendas que llevaba ese cuerpo que tanto le gustaba sentir suyo estar dentro de él, cuando termino fue directo a sus pezones, abrió las piernas del menor y empezando a besar sus muslos llego al miembro casi erecto de este el cual lamió y succiono por unos pocos minutos por lo cual recibió un gemido en reclamo del menor , reclamo que quedo olvidado al sentir como la lengua del mayor masajeaba su entrada.

siiiiii ahhhhhhhh aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh así ahhhhhhh tezzzzuuukaa mas adentro – gritaba syusuke de placer a lo cual el otro respondió levantando más sus piernas y separando su trasero logrando que su lengua llegara mas adentro del castaño.

¡AUCH¡- grito de dolor el castaño ya que el de lentes ( que en estos momentos no los tenia) no fue nada amable al sacar su lengua y meter dos dedos al mismo tiempo en su entrada.

Los siento – respondió al momento que lamía y mordía suavemente su oreja.

Tezuka preparaba la entrada haciendo círculos y abriendo ambos dedos para ingresar un tercero el ojiazul se retorcía y gemía de placer, por su parte tezuka saco sus dedos, se acomodo sobre el y lo penetro brutalmente, enterrando su miembro hasta la base provocando que de los ojos del menor brotaran algunas lagrimas de dolor. El mayor se quedo quieto, seco las lagrimas que recorrían el angelical rostro con su lengua y lo beso comenzando un juego con sus luengas para darle tiempo al menor mientras se acostumbraba a la repentina intromisión.

puedes seguir

Kunimitsu comenzó con su movimiento de caderas apoyándose en su mano izquierda al mismo tiempo que con su derecha masturbaba el miembro del otro. Acelerando el ritmo de su mano y sus embestidas mientras llegaba al orgasmo el cual syusuke estaba por tener muy pronto, llegando al mismo tiempo que tezuka; este se quedo un rato dentro, salio y lo levanto haciéndolo poner en cuatro apoyando sus manos en el espaldar del mueble sobre el cual estaban, y lo penetro suavemente mientras al oído le decia palabras al castaño que derretirían hasta los mismos polos las cuales lo ponían a mil llegando a si ambos al segundo orgasmo de la noche. Se separaron y se quedaron un rato mas dándose pequeñas caricias.

Tezuka se levanto y al ver que su koi estaba en los brazos de Morfeo lo cargo sobre su pecho mientras lo llevaba consigo al cuarto del baño, donde a parte de lavarse, se escucharon algunos gemidos; se cambiaron, durmieron lo poco que quedaba de la noche y al día siguiente se fueron de la mano caminando hacia la escuela.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cuando iban por el parque el castaño sintió como el otro se detuvo y lo halo hacia él, este sorprendido lo miro con su típica sonrisa pero con lo único que se encontró fue una mirada fría y llena de desprecio, una mirada diferente a las de la noche anterior.

Tenemos que hablar – comento con su tono serio y frió de siempre .

Claro dime que pasa – respondió sin borrar su sonrisa.

Creo que debemos dejar las cosas así.

Que quieres decir con dejar las cosas así, acaso estas terminando conmigo – pregunto sin entender que sucedía ya que las palabras que estaba escuchando no concordaban con los actos ocurridos unas horas atrás.

Si Fuji esto debe terminar en realidad hace mucho tiempo que deje de quererte y no deseo seguir con esta farsa.

Sysuke miraba perplejo sin comprender que sucedía y abriendo sus ojos zafiros, sintiendo como el dolor lo consumía por dentro le reclamo

Esto debe ser una broma cierto, como me puedes decir esto después delo que paso anoche, explícame como es que puedes pasar del amor al desamor en cuestión de horas.

Ya te dije que esto no es cuestión de horas desde hace tiempo que lo único que siento por ti es lastima.

Pero entonces porque no me lo dijiste antes, porque seguías conmigo, porque no me detuviste, porque me seguiste el maldito juego ha, dímelo?

Por lo único que me sirves desde hace más de 3 meses – dijo de la manera más fría que encontró.

Si que es eso – lo interrumpió fuji.

Placer syusuke placer, es por eso que te he mantenido a mi lado todo este tiempo.

Pero tezuka yo-yo te amo

Por favor Fuji no empieces con escenitas – dijo en un tono que solo demostraba desprecio

Basta no quiero seguir escuchando mas – dijo ya con la voz quebrándosele – te amo tezuka y no me importa que solo quieras estar conmigo por placer por estar a tu lado yo soporto cualquier cosa.

Por Dios Fuji hasta donde te vas ha degradar, esto es humillante – y cogiendo con sus manos el pequeño rostro de este le dijo a pocos centímetros de su cara - ¡ENTIENDELO¡ solo fuiste un juguete para mi y como tal te estoy desechando, me canse de ti y por la única razón que te tuve es porque eres el mejor polvo que me he tirado, solo por eso pero ya te encontré reemplazo.

Pero tezuka – iba a continuar pero el timbre del colegio que estaba a unas cuantas cuadras los interrumpió.

Me tengo que ir – dijo mientras le daba un lenguetazo en la boca y lo soltaba y se fue dedicándole una sonrisa de superioridad demostrándole con este último acto cuanto lo despreciaba.

FIN FLASH BACK

Después de eso han pasado dos semanas y aunque intente buscar en su rostro alguna seña de arrepentimiento lo único que encuentro es una mirada de burla y desaprobación.

así que todo este tiempo solo fui una perra, un estupido juguete que usaste para tu satisfacción – dijo en un leve susurro de dolor que solo el escucho.

"_aunque deseo odiarte no puedo te amo y mas difícil se me hace olvidarte teniéndote siempre a mi lado en clases, en los entrenamientos, lo siento pero lo único que puedo hacer es amarte" _– pensaba mientras una voz lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

Señor Fuji seria tan amable de regresar del mundo de los sueños y pasar a escribir la respuesta del ejercicio 5 – dijo el profesor un poco alterado por la distracción del chico.

Claro, profesor – se paro de su asiento y mientras caminaba al frente lo vio ahí sentado como si nada con su imagen del chico perfecto – _"perfecto idiota"_ – pensé este, mientras cerraba sus ojos y con su típica sonrisa de repetía mentalmente que todo lo que había ocurrido entre los dos ahora solo eran recuerdos, sueños preciosos que solo el tenia y que nunca se harían realidad.

FIN

(N/A: este fic y sobre todo el lemon esta dedicado a mi amiguita jane star kage que la quiero mucho y fue la que me dio animos para escribirlo)

Si llegaste hasta aca por favor deja un review y no sean muy malos conmigo primer fic.


End file.
